


Ass Flute Always Helps

by EatShitAndDie



Series: Life Is Strange Oneshot Bucket [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Ass flute, Flute - Freeform, Music, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatShitAndDie/pseuds/EatShitAndDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max summons someone to help her get into the dorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ass Flute Always Helps

**Author's Note:**

> I may do some more for this series like different ideas of mine, I'd be willing to take suggestions, I just wanted to start with this because it was stuck in my head. (This one is really short, JS, I will make later ones longer).

_**Realm**_ : _Life is strange - Blackwell Academy_

 ** _Chromosomes_** : _6003_

_"Now why don't you go fuck your selfie?"_

Max stared at Victoria for a second, after the girl in the cashmere sweater had spoken, her face not portraying her thoughts. Slowly Max walked back, away from the three girls, standing around 6 feet away from them before coming to a halt. Ever so carefully she lowered herself to the ground before joining her hands together and starting to whisper, as if praying, gathering people such as Kate and Alyssa's attention at the same time.

Leaning forward, Victoria, and her two groupies listened in.

"... mander Man!" She spoke with strength, starting to speak louder, "...lamander man! Salamander Man! SALAMANDER MAN!!" Upon shouting for the last time, she looked up as a figure fell in front of her. The... figure was in a white Lycra suit, head encased in a salamander, as well as holding a flute. Pointing at Victoria she shouted, "DO IT!".

The figure, now dubbed Salamander man, stalked, or crawled, towards the other girl, before standing and turning his back to her.

Unexpectedly, the man turned and placed the flute near his rectum, and suddenly her ears were assaulted by the... whatever the fuck he was' ass flute playing, and due to him being so close and, for some reason, the flute having so much power behind it, she was rendered unconscious along with her groupies, blood trickling out of their ears.

As everyone tried to recover from the sight of Victoria Chase being knocked out by the ass flute rendition of "#Selfie" by the chainsmokers, Kate Marsh slowly turned her head towards Salamander man before yelling at him.

" **BRING JOJIVLOGS BACK!** "


End file.
